


something deep inside

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, flip fucking, just rly self indulgent zouis porn sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis flip-fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent nothing but porn. oops. 
> 
> anyway, there's a major lack of flip-fuck and versatile fic in this fandom.  
> exclusive tops and bottoms are so boring. ~enjoy

They don’t do it like this often. Their sex life isn’t lacking in any sense of the word. Zayn is amazing in bed and Louis is never dissatisfied; couldn’t find anything to complain about if he tried. But when Zayn gets in the mood for this Louis is happy to oblige.

The thing is that Louis loves to get fucked, and he’s heard it all before. Power bottom, size queen, gagging for it, whatever. He doesn’t deny it and it doesn’t bother him; why should it? He know what he likes, he knows what feels good, and if he’s a little over-eager about it sometimes… so what? So what if sometimes he feels a deep-seeded _need_ to grind down on a hard dick and feel filled up like that? What he does in his bedroom is his business and if Zayn is willing to give him what he needs then he’ll happily take it.

And what he needs tonight is to get fucked. He wants to get bent over the mattress and to feel Zayn’s body against his back, feel Zayn’s sharp hips grinding against his arse, feel Zayn’s long fingers tangled in his hair. There’s nothing Louis doesn’t love about getting fucked – by his boyfriend first and foremost, but they’re open and Louis’ had a few good lays in the last few months when Zayn was traveling for work. Even if he and Zayn only fuck each other, Louis’ hook-ups have been pretty good but never quite what he wanted most – Zayn. Regardless, he rarely has to settle. Not with an ass like he’s got. It doesn’t take much but a flutter of his long eyelashes and a flash of his pretty smile to wrap gorgeous men around his finger and reel them in. He’s not complaining.

But Zayn’s back tonight for the first time in two weeks, which means he’s got Louis pressed up against the wall, grinding his already-hard dick into Louis’ hips as he kisses up Louis’ neck, nipping at his earlobe and whispering, filthy.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zayn purrs against Louis’s ear and oh, Louis knows what that means. It means that he’s going to do exactly what Zayn says, but also that he’s going to get the fuck of his life tonight, too.

The thing is Louis knows Zayn likes to get fucked. He likes the feeling of a hard cock in his arse; likes the slow stretch of being filled up, the press against his prostate. But the thing Zayn loves most about getting fucked is being watched.

Zayn knows he’s beautiful. Zayn knows how incredibly good looking he is and he relishes in it during sex. He gets off on knowing how hot he is when he gets fucked; how delicate his long lashes are against his cheekbones, how sharp the angles of his face are, how his lithe, toned body arches into it. Zayn loves knowing how good of a show he can put on for his partner and that makes the sensations all the more intense for him. Zayn is a vain motherfucker, Louis knows this, and as much as he likes the sensation of getting fucked, he likes the admiration a little bit more. The only exception is that Zayn hates coming with something in him because it’s just _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ once he’s orgasmed.

Which is fine with Louis because that just means he’ll watch Zayn put on his pretty show, fuck him until he’s teetering on the precipice before Zayn takes control. Louis’s not complaining.

Instead, Louis is sprawled out on their bed while Zayn’s got Louis’ thighs spread wide; Zayn’s mouth working him over in all the little ways he knows Louis loves. Louis gasps at the sight as he looks down his body, Zayn’s big brown eyes bright as he stares right back. Zayn’s tongue rolls over Louis’ hole in a long, slow lick, dragging all the way up to just behind his balls before he ducks right back down again. Louis won’t ever tell Zayn this because he’s far too proud to admit it, but Zayn knows exactly what gets Louis off the most and this is it. Those teasing, broad, long strokes of his tongue over Louis’ arse is exactly what he wants and Zayn is happy to oblige.

“Fuck,” Louis groans, tangling his fingers in Zayn’s previously perfectly quiffed hair, tugging gently as Zayn presses his tongue into Louis’ arse just a little bit, relentless in his teasing and working him up for it. Louis can’t help the moans that spill from his lips, utterly loving how unabashed he feels when he’s with Zayn. Zayn gets him, Zayn knows him, Zayn loves him in ways that make Louis feel free to completely let go during sex.

So he does. Louis moans loudly, arching his back a little and pressing his hips down against Zayn’s mouth, loving the sensation of Zayn’s tongue laving over him. Louis tugs gently at Zayn’s hair, shuddering as Zayn rolls his tongue over Louis again, teasing little flicks following each broad stroke, and Louis is certain he could die like this and have no regrets.

“Gonna finger you, babe,” Zayn purrs as he pulls back, pushing himself up on his knees to settle between Louis’ spread legs. Louis watches as Zayn reaches for the bottle of lubricant, pops the cap, and drizzles some of the silky liquid onto his fingertips. Zayn is always so concentrated when he does this and Louis loves him for it. He loves the way Zayn zones completely in on pressing his fingers into Louis’ arse, loves the gentle press-twist-push of Zayn’s fingers sinking into him. Louis loves the way Zayn knows exactly what he can handle and just how he likes it.

Which is why Louis moans loudly just as Zayn twists his fingers deeper inside of him, curling back against his prostate and pressing against it on the slow-drag out. He gasps, pressing his hips down and shuddering at the next thrust forward of Zayn’s fingers, knowing this is only the beginning. This is barely foreplay and Zayn’s got a lot more in store for him later.

“How’s that?” Zayn asks, smirking down at Louis as he gently scissors his fingers, pulling them out all the way to pet over Louis’ hole, just to hear him whimper at the loss.

“Fuck you,” Louis whines, spreading his legs a little wider, a silent invitation, a plea, for Zayn to keep fingering him.

“You’ll get to, princess, don’t worry,” Zayn grins and Louis wants to hit him.

Zayn’s fingers press back inside Louis almost instantly, thrusting a little rougher now but nothing Louis can’t handle. Honestly, he’d like it rougher but he knows there’s no point in asking because Zayn isn’t one to do as he’s told, especially when he has his own sexual agenda to take care of tonight. Louis groans through it any way, shuddering as he presses his hips down a little, hoping Zayn will indulge him and press up against his prostate one more time.

He does, of course, because Zayn knows exactly what Louis likes and as much as Zayn doesn’t like to be told what to do, he’ll do what he knows Louis wants.

Zayn’s fingers rub over Louis’ prostate again before gently scissoring apart, opening Louis up painstakingly slowly. Louis gasps, head tipped back against the pillow, long line of his throat exposed prettily. Zayn wants to bite him. Maybe later. Instead he curls his fingers once more, loving the way Louis’ hips buck a little before he pulls his fingers out again.

“Good?” Zayn asks Louis as he wipes his fingers against the sheets. They’ll need to be changed after tonight but that can wait.

“Nngh, yeah,” Louis groans out, shuddering a little as he breathes slowly to calm down. He’s going to have to wait for what he really wants, he knows that. Calming himself down now might be the better option for the time being.

“Good,” Zayn smirks, leaning over Louis’ body to press a biting kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “My turn,” he grins, giving Louis’ hip a playful smack before rolling off of him and onto his own back on the bed.

Louis pushes himself up, a little shaky on his knees as he moves to settle between Zayn’s legs, reaching for the bottle of lubricant and making quick time of drizzling some onto his fingers, smearing them together to spread it around.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Louis scolds, nudging Zayn’s legs back a little and sliding his hand down to press his lube-slick fingertips against Zayn’s entrance.

“You’ll get what you want,” Zayn says sharply, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine at the tone of his voice. “You’re always fucking gagging for it. Maybe next time I go away I shouldn’t let you get off with anyone else until I come home, hm? Show you just how bad you need my dick; no one else could ever fuck you like I can.”

Louis groans again, gasping sharply as he presses his first finger inside of Zayn. Louis knows Zayn is right. As open as their relationship is and as much as it works for both of them, no one could ever compare to the chemistry he has with Zayn. Zayn knows Louis, knows Louis’ body better than any of his previous boyfriends, or any one-nighters he picks up at the bar. Louis would be perfectly happy to sleep with only Zayn for the rest of his life if Zayn wanted to close their relationship up, but with Zayn’s travels it works for them to stay open.

“Would you like that?” Zayn purrs, grinding his hips down against Louis’ fingers pressing slowly inside of him. “I would. See just how desperate you get for it. Would be so hot,” Zayn groans out, shuddering as Louis’ fingers brush gently over his prostate.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps softly, free hand braced and gripping Zayn’s hip as he works his fingers deeper inside of Zayn, beginning to finally stretch him out a little more. Zayn likes it to hurt a little, though, so Louis’ careful not to open him too much. “You’re filthy,” Louis groans quietly, pouting down at Zayn who’s only smirking right back at him.

“Fuck me,” Zayn moans softly, biting his lip gently and pushing his hips back. “Fuck me good and I’ll make you come so hard,” he purrs, and Louis is certain he could come right now from Zayn’s words alone.

Nodding as he eases his fingers out, Louis shudders as he reaches for the lube again, a little dumbstruck with arousal and how filthy Zayn is tonight. Louis pops the cap on the bottle, squeezing the silky liquid out and curling his hand around his erection to coat himself. He sets the bottle aside, shifting forward on his knees and smirking a bit as he looks down at Zayn, spread out, knees pulled back. His golden skin and tattoos are all on display, hooded eyes and long lashes, and fuck, he’s so beautiful.

“Ready, yeah?” Louis asks, guiding his erection forward to press up against Zayn’s hole, pressing in just barely to hear Zayn hiss.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps, nodding and biting against his lip to keep quiet as Louis presses forward, into him, in a long, slow stroke. “Just like that,” he breathes out, arching his back just a little as Louis presses in, finally, all the way.

Louis knows to hold still, to let Zayn adjust from the slow-burn stretch of his dick inside Zayn, but he can manage. He shifts a little, holding the backs of Zayn’s thighs and keeping his legs back, grinning a bit as he rolls his hips gently to let Zayn get used to the sensation.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louis tells Zayn, knowing it’s what he wants to hear. Zayn is vain as fuck in bed and Louis is happy to oblige him. He’s not a cocky, self-obsessed arsehole any other time but in bed? Zayn likes to be worshiped and praised and Louis is more than willing to do just that. “You look fucking beautiful with my dick in you,” Louis moans, gently easing back before rolling his hips in again as Zayn adjusts to it.

Zayn purrs under the compliment, pressing his hips back against Louis’ gentle thrusts as he tips his head back, eyes falling shut as he soaks up the feeling. Louis is the only one he trusts enough to be like this with; to be vulnerable and to let worship him. He hooks up with other guys sometimes, sure, but only Louis gets this – gets to _do_ this, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Louis rolls his hips forward again, finding his rhythm now as he begins to grind up against Zayn’s prostate, watching as Zayn’s hand snakes down his body to curl around his erection, thumb teasing over the head of his cock gently. Louis can’t help but stare, watching Zayn touch himself. Zayn’s the first bloke he’s been with that was circumcised and Louis loves learning all the ways to touch him that are different from other guys. Louis loves Zayn’s dick.

“You’re not going to come, are you?” Zayn asks him, eyes flashing open to stare Louis down, a devious smirk on his face. “Don’t come. I don’t want you to come until I say so,” Zayn smirks, and Louis can’t help the keening whimper that escapes him as his hips stutter mid-thrust, shivers running down his spine. This is how it always goes, he knows this, but hearing Zayn tell him is almost enough to tip him over the edge. He needs to breathe.

“I won’t come,” Louis finally confirms, nodding a bit as he grinds his dick long and slow, deep into Zayn, just the way he likes. He knows just when to cant his hips up to grind into Zayn’s prostate, just how long to hold there before rolling his hips back again. Zayn likes the slow burn of it all, of feeling every inch of Louis’ dick pressing into him and easing out again. He likes getting fucked slow and deep, to enjoy every sensation.

Louis doesn’t know how they found each other.

Louis likes it fast, rough, the harder the better. He loves a hand twisted in his hair, pulling his head back. Louis loves to be pressed into the mattress and _made_ to take it, told what a good boy he is for taking dick so well. He loves to push his limits and see just how deep, how hard he can take it before it’s too much.

Maybe opposites really do attract.

But now Louis can hardly help how badly he wants to come already but he knows the reward for holding out is infinitely better than the satisfaction of coming right now. Zayn knows this, too, and Louis sometimes hates that Zayn knows him so well, knows when he's so close and orders him not to come. It's a love-hate relationship, really. There's almost nothing Louis likes more than being good for Zayn and doing what Zayn says because Louis knows Zayn will always reward him and give him exactly what he needs.  
  
"That's it, babe," Zayn purrs to Louis, arching his back into the slow roll of Louis' hips and tipping his head back lavishly. Louis doesn't have to say anything - Zayn knows he's watching. Zayn moans softly at the feeling of Louis' gentle thrust up against his prostate, groaning at the slow drag out and the way he can feel everything - every slow inch of Louis' cock inside of him.  
  
Zayn's hand curls around his erection again and Louis watches as he stokes himself slowly, lazily teasing himself because he knows this is just warming up for him, this is just the beginning. Louis bites against his lip as he stills his hips for a moment, a deep breath helping him recover from being so close to the edge.  
  
"Don't disappoint me, babe," Zayn warns, and the tone of his voice sends a hard shudder down Louis' spine. He never wants to disappoint Zayn and he knows that, truthfully, he never would. Zayn would never make him feel ashamed for anything that happens in bed, but the mere thought of it has Louis eager and desperate to be so, so good for him.  
  
"Won't," Louis affirms, shaking his head gently and leaning forward, hands braced on the bed next to Zayn's shoulders. "Promise I won't," he says, leaning in for a slow kiss as he grinds his cock deep inside, hardly any thrusts but just slow rolls of his hips that cause the prettiest moans to disappear from Zayn's lips into their kiss.  
  
"Good boy," Zayn tells him, nipping gently at Louis' lip and smiling against the kiss. "Let me fuck you, babe," Zayn says, sliding his hands down the planes of Louis' back and over his round arse, squeezing his cheeks tightly.  
  
Louis nods, breathless for a moment as Zayn's fingertips press between his arse cheeks and pet against his entrance, still slick with lube from earlier.  
  
Louis pushes himself up, pulling back and gently easing his cock out of Zayn, who groans at the few seconds of adjusting to the loss.  
  
"You're fucking beautiful, Zayn," Louis says, meeting Zayn’s lips when the younger man pushes up into his knees. Zayn's hand curls around the back of Louis' neck, pulling him deeper, harsher into the kiss while his free hand slides down to squeeze Louis' arse again.  
  
"Be good for me and get on your knees," Zayn commands as he moves down the bed, reaching again for the abandoned bottle of lube while Louis does as he's told, shifting onto his knees and resting down on his elbows.  
  
Louis moans softly as he feels Zayn’s freshly-slicked fingers press back at his entrance again, twisting into him a little harsher than last time but Louis can take it. He bites his lip softly as Zayn’s fingers scissor him open, knowing he can handle it and rather wishing Zayn would just get on with it and fuck him already, but he knows better than to say so because Zayn will just deliberately prolong it and Louis doesn't think he can handle that right now.  
  
"Ready, babe?" Zayn purrs as he finally eases his fingers out, grabbing the lube again to squeeze more out and onto his cock, hand curling around himself and slicking the lube down. "You want this don't you? Want me to fuck you?"  
  
Louis whimpers softly, nodding his head as he waits to feel Zayn’s cock press into him.  
  
"I thought so," Zayn says, inching forward on his knees while one hand settles against Louis' hip, the other guiding his erection forward to press up against Louis' hole. "You always want me, don't you? Can't get enough, can you?"  
  
"Never," Louis gasps out as Zayn finally pushes forward, head of his cock easing into Louis. He moans, eyes falling closed as Zayn rolls his hips all the way forward until his hip bones grind up against Louis' arse.  
  
"S'what I thought," Zayn tells him, a low moan of his own filling the air as he rolls his hips back and grinds in again, a little harder this time. Louis knows that Zayn can get a pretty filthy mouth at the best of times but when he’s just come back from a work trip and been in the mood to have Louis fuck him, Louis knows he’s in for Zayn’s dirty mouth out at full force.

Louis moans loudly this time as Zayn grinds in deep and slow, sliding his hands down the planes of Louis’ back and squeezing his shoulders before moving back down to hold his hips to steady himself as he pushes in a little harder now. It’s only going to get rougher from here and Louis can’t wait.

“Tell me what you want,” Zayn moans out softly, rolling his hips forward a little harder now, gripping Louis’ hips tightly, knowing he likes that.

Louis can’t help the groan he lets out, fingers clenching into the bed sheets as he hangs his head. Zayn knows perfectly well how Louis likes it but Zayn also likes to hear Louis ask for it; he once told Louis he loved how hot it was to see such a pretty boy say such filthy things. Louis’ been willing to talk dirty for Zayn ever since.

“Harder,” Louis hisses as Zayn rolls his hips forward and grinds a little, right against his prostate. “Harder. Hold me down, yeah? Make me take it,” Louis tells him through a moan, biting his lip as he tosses his hair back off of his face.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, hand sliding from Louis’ hip up along his spine, finally curling around the back of Louis’ neck. “It’s not really ‘making’ you when you want it so bad, is it?” Zayn asks bitingly, smirking as he presses down between Louis’ shoulder blades.

Louis whines a little as he drops from his elbows to press his chest into the mattress, gasping softly as Zayn’s hand curls back around the back of his neck once more and presses, holding his face down against the bed. He knows Zayn’s right. Louis loves it like this, hard and rough, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less sexy when Zayn really holds him down. Louis pushes back against Zayn’s grip against his neck, testing Zayn’s strength in hopes that Zayn will get the message and keep him down. Zayn smirks as he rolls his hips forward, grinding into Louis a little harder now, finding his rhythm and using the weight of his body to press down on the back of Louis’ neck to keep him there.

“Hold still,” Zayn growls, free hand giving Louis’ hip a sharp smack before thrusting harder, relishing in the way Louis feels tight and hot around his dick. “Let me hear you,” Zayn orders, pressing down again on the back of Louis’ neck to keep him against the bed as he grinds his hips harder into him.

“I – I fucking love your dick,” Louis moans out, blinking his eyes open as he fists the sheets beneath him in his clenched fingers. “Feels so good, Zayn, fuck. Fuck me harder… please? Please, Zayn, I want it harder, fuck me.”

Louis knows Zayn loves to hear him talk like this in bed, knows it only motivates Zayn to do some talking of his own and really, Louis can’t wait to hear what Zayn’s got in store for him when he gets in the mood like this.

“Yeah, you love it, don’t you?” Zayn asks, shifting his weight to press his chest against Louis’ back, lips brushing against the shell of Louis’ ear as he grinds his hips in hard and deep. “You love having my dick in your arse, babe, yeah? Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Good boy,” Louis affirms, nodding as a small whimper falls from his lips. “So good, Zayn.”

“That’s right,” Zayn purrs to him, nipping softly at the sensitive skin beneath Louis’ ear, sucking a small bruise there to sooth the bite. “You’re so fucking tight, babe. Your arse is so perfect for me, I love fucking you. No one else but me, huh? No one gets to fuck you like I do. No one _can_ fuck you like I can.”

Louis shakes his head, fluttering his eyelashes closed and grinding his hips back, loving the slick feeling of Zayn’s chest against his back. This is what he loves the most – when Zayn talks like this to him and claims him. Sure, they both hook up with other men when they’re apart, but there’s never fucking. Blowjobs, fingers, almost anything but their boundaries kept fucking for each other, and neither would have it any other way. Louis loves the fact that Zayn only fucks him, that he’s the only one who gets to feel this and have Zayn talk like this to him.

“I’m gonna come in you, babe,” Zayn says as his hips buck hard against Louis, thrusting up against his prostate and eliciting a sharp cry from Louis. “Gonna come so hard, your arse is so perfect for me,” he moans, shuddering at the thought of what’s to come.

“Please,” Louis whines, nodding against the mattress and shifting to slide his own hand down and curl around his dick, stroking himself quickly to match Zayn’s thrusts. He knows Zayn won’t mind, he’d never said for Louis not to touch himself. “Zayn, please, I want it. I want you to come in me, fuck. I need you so bad, harder. Please,” he whines, begging, and Louis has no shame.

Zayn nods against the back of Louis’ neck, nose buried in Louis’ soft brown hair as he rocks his hips harder, thrusts deep into Louis each time. He bites his lip, eyebrows knitted in concentration as he grinds in deeply.

“Come for me,” Zayn says, sliding his hands down over Louis’s shoulders and along his biceps, squeezing gently as if in encouragement. “Want you to come, babe,” Zayn tells him, shifting and pushing himself up again to let his hands hold Louis’ hips tightly to ground himself as he starts fucking into Louis faster now, harder, just the way Louis likes it best.

“Gonna,” Louis agrees, nodding his head a little and moaning loudly as he begins pushing his hips back to meet Zayn’s thrusts, the sound of skin on skin filling the room around them as Zayn’s hips smack against Louis’ full arse. “Gonna come so hard,” Louis whimpers, hand jerking himself off quickly, orgasm building fast.

It took only a moment longer, a moment more of Zayn’s hard thrusts grinding into Louis’ prostate just the way he likes, before Louis arched his back sharply, his hips bucking back against Zayn’s thrusts. Louis moaned loudly, crying out as he pressed his face against the mattress and came over his hand, spilling down onto the sheets beneath him. He shuddered, squeezing his dick gently as he rocked into his fist, the impact of Zayn’s thrusts forcing it rough and hard like he liked. Whimpering softly, Louis tipped his head back a little to feel the brush of Zayn’s lips against his neck as Zayn leaned over to drape his body over Louis’ back once more, grinding his hips in slow and deep now, chasing his own orgasm.

“Gonna come in you, babe,” Zayn purred against Louis’ ear, shocks skittering up and down Louis’ spine. “Gonna fill you up, make you mine all over again,” he said, biting gently at Louis’ earlobe as his hips rolled in deep, pressing Louis further into the mattress.

“Please,” Louis choked out, nodding as he closed his eyes. “Please, Zayn,” he whined softly, knowing Zayn was close now.

“You love it, don’t you? Love my come in your arse; love to feel it in you, don’t you?” Zayn moans against Louis’ ear, shuddering a little as the prickles of orgasm tease at his spine. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Zayn gasps, hands gripping Louis’ hips tightly as he grinds his hips in hard once more, coming hard inside of Louis’ body and rolling his hips to ride it out.

Louis shuddered at the feeling, soft whimpers filling the room as Zayn’s dick rocks gently inside of him. Louis does love it. He loves the feeling, even if it is a little messy. He loves knowing he’s Zayn’s, loves feeling marked, _claimed,_ in a way no one else can do to him. He sighs happily, whining a little at the feeling of Zayn gently easing back. Louis reaches his hand back, gripping Zayn’s hip and shaking his head a little.

“Stay,” he sighs out quietly, smiling a bit and tipping his head back a little to let his lips brush the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “Just another minute,” Louis smiles, nodding gently.

“Sap,” Zayn teases, laughing lightly and giving Louis’ hip a light smack, squeezing back. He stays anyway, resting against Louis’ back for another minute longer before finally pulling out gently, a groan from Louis filling the room as the older man shifted off of his knees to lie on his stomach.

Louis grins a little as Zayn sprawls out on his back alongside Louis’ body, yawning to the ceiling and tipping his head to look over at Louis.

“Good?” Zayn asks, a devious grin on his lips because he knows the answer.

“Fuck you, you vain bastard,” Louis laughs lightly, smiling back at him anyway. “Good, yeah. I miss that when you’re gone,” he says, leaning over for a soft kiss before settling again.

“Me too,” Zayn nods, agreeing with a smile. “M’not traveling for a while now, though. Can fuck you again in the morning,” he grins, turning onto his side to toss his arm over Louis’ back and tug Louis into his chest.

“See to it that you do,” Louis says, yawning sleepily as he nuzzles into Zayn’s chest. “M’glad you’re home, Zayn.”

“Mmm,” Zayn hums softly, kissing Louis’ temple as they settle in together. He yawns softly, following Louis, cuddling the older man against him and closing his eyes. “Love you.”

Louis nods gently, halfway to sleep already, but Zayn feels the gentle tap of Louis’ fingertips on his chest just above his heart and he knows the sentiment is the same.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/chvrons)!


End file.
